poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the volcano/Finding the first diamond
This is how At the volcano and finding the first diamond goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan ride the Magic Roundabout. the volcano Dougal: Oh sugar. Sci-Ryan: I think this is where the diamond is. Oisin Ryan: Well. Diamonds are a girls' friend. I let the cow fetch it. Ermintrude: I thought boys are suppose to give girls diamonds. Evil Ryan: Not the other way around. Cody Fairbrother: Dylan, you can do it. It would a hop for a brave Bunny. Dylan: More like a drop for a dumb rabbit. Brian the Snail: Guys! Everyone: Huh? Sci-Ryan: There is a bridge over there that could take us to it. Bertram T. Monkey: That would be a walk in the park. Dougal: Oh gosh. Train: Okay. I could do it. Dougal: Good for you. We'll be with you. goes across the bridge then stop as pebles fall Ermintrude: Don't look down. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't look down! Unless you want to end up like Zebedee. moves more on the bridge then slips and hangs on the edge Ryan and Meg: NOO!!!! Evil Ryan: Dylan! Do something! Dyaln: I'm totally not train trained! chuffs And is back on the bridge Crash Bandicoot: Okay, Train. Take it easy and get across the bridge. Train: Right. No need to panic. a crack Now. Now's a good time to panic. speeds and got himself and our heroes to the other side of the bridge Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. That was close. Dylan: Rock n roll, man. Dougal: Okay, Sci-Ryan. Lead the way. nods and leads the team to the diamond Sci-Ryan: Guys. I have got you all to the first diamond. Bertram? pulls the diamond off the rock and it floats above his robot hand Bertram T. Monkey: I think this thing is doing something. puts his hand and his chest shows a screen of Codylight and his 3 friends and on the diamond, Florence and the kids are freezeing Codylight Sparkle: You feel okay, Rita? Mai Lacey: Yes. Boy. We were outpowered by Mistress 9. Ronnox Lacey: Including a powerful sorceress. Codylight Sparkle: Wuya is a Heylin witch, Hugo. Let's hope our friends do this mission. Ryan Tokisaki: Look. Mai survived! Mai Lacey: Lantren? Oh Primus. I must have gone mad. Oisin Ryan: They hear us! Mom, we will save you! screen on Spikewave's chest goes to static Florence: Dougal? Dougal: She's fading. image of Florance fades Matau T. Monkey: I know one day they are freezing fast. Sci-Ryan: We could know Rita would be a Foxcicle. and his friends flies in Zeebad: Concernd for your friends? knock our heroes down and Wuya picks up the diamond Evil Matau T. Monkey: And we'll take the map too, please. Ryan Tokisaki: Wait. How do you know there is a... glare at Dougal Dougal: They torchured it out of me. Zeebad: Give us that map. for a second Wuya: Please? Brian the Snail: Over my dead body. Ryvine Sparkle: Sam, get out the garlic butter. I'm feeling hungry. Wallflower Blush: You're bluffing. And Mistress 9 won't possess Ryan or me. Zeebad: Try me, you invisible girl. And you will be forgotten by your friends. Wallflower Blush: to cry Evil Ryan: Now look what you done! Ermintrude: the map to Zeebad Take the map! Evil Anna: You are a heartless fiend. Zeebad: I know. It's a gift really. Compassion is such a weakness. Ryvine Sparkle: Sorry, we can't stay and talk about shoes, but, we got something to do. People to rule, places to freeze. Megatron (Movie): Come on, Sam. We have to destroy the bridge. Twivine Sparkle: So long, losers! bounce on the bridge to the other side with Sam following. He looks and the bridge is about to break, he runs and jumps just as the bridge breaks. Ryvine catches him and the parts of the bridge fall into the lava Ryvine Sparkle: Good one, Sam. There is hope for you yet. Sam: Thank you, sir. our heroes Evil Rianna: Well. They don't make crumbling rock pathways like they used to, Dylan. Dylan: You think there is a chance it might grow back? Wallflower Blush: crying Pear: At least we are warm here. Sonata Dusk: A tragity! We're done for! And Ermintrude is about to hit big. Aria Blaze: She is big, Sonata. Jessica Fairbrother: Thanks, Aria. But, a volcano is no place for Ryan and the Dazzlings. Bertram T. Monkey: Wait a second. Dylan has got something that would help us. Sunset Shimmer: Bertram. It's not the time for your plan to be my bodyguard. Optimus said he chose.... Bertram T. Monkey: Zebedee's magic box. out a little box Zebedee showed earlier Sunset Shimmer: Ooohhh... Evil Ryan; Good thinking, Bertram. Bertram T. Monkey: Let's see, if I know I can be Sunset's bodyguard someday, what were some instructions? Ryan and the Dazzlings: Just press the button! presses the button and Train's passenger cart turns into a boat Toby: A boat. Cool. Sunset Shimmer: That should be plain sailing. Ryan Tokisaki: Wait. Dylan and I got it. The tents. Evil Ryan: He is gone bananas. Matau T. Monkey: Mmm. Bananas. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan